I'm glad you came
by animeangel915
Summary: On Lucy's 19th birthday Team Natsu kicked her off the team calling her weak. The thing is, is Lucy weak? Why is there a little girl in the mess? Also, why is Lucy's mom brought up in this? Found out by reading it. I really suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok so this is my second fanfiction I made so far I don't like my other one so don't read it. Um... this may or may not be good its your choice. Hm... please tell me how it is so I could make it better!**_

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I can't believe today is my 19th birthday! I wonder what I should wear today? Maybe a light pink dress with a white pair of heals. I can't wait and see what my team has got me for my birthday.

(Time skip at Fairy Tail)

I opened the guild doors expecting a Happy Birthday Lucy, but it never came. I walked over to Mira to see if she remembered my birthday and to get me a milkshake. "Hey Mira" I said. No answer. "Mira?" "MIRA!" I yelled. This time she turned to me. I expected a sweet smile instead a got a angry face and a Satan soul. "WHAT! WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAVE TO DISTURB ME FROM TALKING TO MY SISTER! YOUR SO ANNOYING YOU KNOW THAT! she screamed at me. It was so loud that the whole guild was watching. "W-w-well I was going to ask for a milkshake, but f-family is more important I wouldn't know that because I don't have them anymore." I said whispering the last part. With that I left the bar.

Once that was over I went in a dark corner until my team showed up. I jumped up to go talk to them but Lisanna got there before me and jumped in Natsu arms before I did. "Hey Natsu" Lisanna said. "Hey Lisanna." Natsu responded. "Hi Natsu." I said. "Oh hi Luigi." he said. "My name is Lucy!" I yelled. "Oh Lucy. I need to tell you something." "What is it" I asked maybe he remembered my birthday. "So... Gray, Erza, and I were talking and..." was all he said 'till Lisanna said something. "They wanted to kick you off so I could be on the team. We all knew that you were just a place holder for me. Plus, your weak and all you do is hide behind your spirits." she said. "Oh that's all you wanted to say? I have one question tho, Natsu, what's today?" I asked. What hurt me the most was all he did was he shrugged it off. I couldn't say anything I just brushed past him letting my tears fall.

**? P.O.V**

Oh so this is what Fairy Tail looks like? Wow its looks amazing I just hope she is still

_**Was that good? Please review if it was or wasn't.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok so I had exams this week so I'm sorry that I haven't been updating in a while. So here's the next chapter! P.S. I don't own Fairy Tail! I forgot the disclaimer in the other chapter...  
><strong>_

? POV

I walk up the steps to the guild doors and when I did no one really notice me all they where doing was talking to a silver headed girl. I had this feeling that I won't like her in the future. I walked up to the guilds bar place to ask if I could see their master. There was a tall woman that look like an older version of that other girl. I have a different feeling. Ashamed? Hmm… I will have to wait and see what it is in the future. "Hey" I said to the woman. No answer. Oh great she is talking to that girl. "Yo" I said this time. Still no answer. "HEY DIPSHIT I'M TRYING TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!" I said clearly pissed. To me she looked pissed. "Yes!" she said annoyed "No one calls my sister dipshit, you little bitch!" that silver headed girl said "Ooo… you called me a little bitch like that will effect me I've been called that a lot so that's not an insult to me" I said All she did was give me a discussed look and stormed off. All well who cares. I turned back to the older one I guess she looked a little happier. "Um… where is your master?" I asked "He is upstairs. May I asked why?" she said with a sweet smile. "Well I'm going to ask if I could join the guild." was all I said and walked up the stairs to his office .I knock on the door and opened the door. I walked in to see a little old man sitting at his desk. "Um… I was wondering if I could join your guild?" I asked sweetly. "Sure! I'm Makarov and you are?" he said. "Oh I'm Slena" I said with a smile "Ok Slena go to Mirajane, she works at the kitchen, she will give you your stamp." With that I walk to where I was supposed to go.

When I got there Mirajane noticed me and asked me what I needed. "Um... I need the guild's stamp on my left hand in blue, please? I asked with my manners. Ok was all sh said and went to go get the stuff. I sat at one of the stools daydreaming. I was popped back into the real world when Mirajane put the stamp on my hand. "Thank you, Mirajane!" I said. "You can call me Mira" She said I nodded and walked away.

I sat at an empty table looking around. I thought this isn't a bad guild like my old guild said. I set my head down on the table think when she finds out when I tell her that... **Bam!** I jumped to see a pink headed guy with a raven head and a girl with red hair. Also with the girl with silver hair. "Yes?" I asked "Lisanna, this is the girl you hurt you, right" the guy with pink hair said looking at me like i did something wrong. Oh so her name is Lisanna. " Yep! That's her!" Lisanna said. "Um... what did I do exactly?" I said confused. "You know what you did" she said back. "Oh that I proved you wrong that me being called a bitch is nothing to me?" i responded. "Don't act so innocent, you used your magic and scratched my arm up!" she said holding her wrapped arm up. I looked at her with a confused face. "What!? Yeah I'm 13, but I think I'm smart enough not to hurt you and plus I have been in here the whole time so please tell me how I could have possibly hurt you?! I screeched "She has a point Lisanna." the girl with red hair said.

Lisanna POV

Damn that girl she is smart! She is about to turn Erza from my side. I have to think of something fast. "W-well we don't know your magic so it could be anything." I said. "Oh that's right you don't know. Hmm... how should i explain this one? Oh I know!" that little girl said standing on a table.

Slena's POV

Wow this girl isn't going to give up. I stood on a table and yelled on the top of my lungs "Hi everyone my name is Slena! I am new here so plus take care of me! Also, one of my magic I can use I Dragon slayer magic." and with that I got off the table. I could tell that there is some dragon slayers in here because they covered their ears. Now that should prove that I didn't do that. I don't know why she is even doing this to me. I just hope they don't find out about my other magic.

Lucy's POV

What should I do now? Why did they have to kick me off the team on this day? Am I that weak? Maybe I should just go train and prove them wrong! Yeah that's exactly what I'm going to do! I got out of the dress I was in and put on some normal clothes. I started to walk to the guild. I walk in to see a little girl sitting at a table by herself. Is she new? I see Lisanna walk over to her. They must be friends. Wait! That girl looks familiar and I don't think she likes Lisanna to well. "Huh? A fight? Sounds fun and who is this fight against? You? HA! Your going to need back up! I hear that little girl say.

Slena's POV

Ha! That's funny she really is going to need back up. "Why don't you ask one person for back up, because I won't hold back. Just to make it fair I'll pick someone too. Sounds like a deal?" I asked "Yep!" she said with a smirk. She walk over to her pink headed boy. Ok, time to pick someone. I looked around everyone in the guild until I found a blonde. Lucy? Could it be her? I walk over to her. "Your Lucy Heartfilia, right?" I asked. "Yep! That's me" she said with a smile. "OK two things, can you be my back up for the battle I'm going to be in against Lisanna and that pink headed dude?" I ask. "Oh Natsu? and Lisanna? Sure!" she said "And the second thing was after the battle that we're going to win was what do you want to do after since its your birthday and all." I said.

Lucy POV

How did she know is was my birthday? Why does it feel like I know her?

**_Well how is it? I tried Hmm... I don't know what else to say. I'll try to update more. _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**OK so here's the next chapter of course. I'm really surprised that a lot of people like my story. Oh before I forget the disclaimer. I do not own Fairy Tail. **_

**Slena's POV**

We were walking out the guild doors when… "Ha, look Natsu she's going to lose because she picked the weakling!" Lisanna said. He nodded in agreement not paying attention. I looked at Lucy she looked like she was about to cry. Is this how they treat their guild mates? I'll show them that she isn't weak one bit! We stood in front of them getting ready to fight. Ready. Set. Go! I watched as Lucy pulls out her keys when Lisanna changes into a tigress outfit and charges at Lucy. Before I could react she got Lucy. I thought it was supposed to be a fight without blood. Lucy was on the ground. "See, she is a weakling. Why did you even pick her? What are you an idiot?" "I'm not an idiot and the only weakling here is you!" with that I ran over to Lucy and healed her.

**Natsu's POV**

Does she have the same magic as Wendy? She said she was a Dragon Slayer. I wonder if she trained with Wendy's dragon? Wait the dragons haven't been here since 777. Awe what's going on I don't get it.

**Slena's POV**

After healing her I went back to the fight. "Shouldn't you rest since you just healed her." Natsu said "Why should I?" I asked getting in my fighting stance "Well because Wendy, normally when she heals someone she uses a lot of her power." He said back "Really! All I did was use hmm… maybe 12% of my power." I said with a smirk. Before he could reply back I rushed at him lighting my fist on fire with my fire magic. He move to the right. I stop and round housed him in the stomach. I watched as he stumbled back and fell. One down. One to go. I turned around to see Lisanna with an angry face. She lifted her hand and slung it down at me to hit me. I moved out the way. It missed me completely. I round kicked her too, but with more force. "This is boring. I thought you would more fun" I said walking away. "Hey don't walk away from me I'm not done yet." Natsu said. I turned around to see him running to me lighting his fist on fire. Oh so he like me... nice. Once he got close enough I ate his fire. "Mmm… delicious. Thank you for the meal. "Why don't I just finish this, elemental dragon roar." I yelled. Surprisingly I hit both at the same time. I yawned and started to walk away. "O-oi I'm not done yet!" Natsu said. "Well, you're not going to win so why don't you take your little girl friend to the hospital or something, with don't I started to walk away. "W-wait! Slena! Is that you?" someone said but who? I turned around to see a purple cat standing there. Wait. Purple? It couldn't be? "Cameron? Oh my gosh! I thought I lost you in the woods!" I said hugging her. "You know what you should join the guild and we can form a team! We can even ask Lucy to be on the team!" I exclaimed "What so Lucy is here?" she asked "Yep!" I said with a soft smile "Yes! Well be the strongest team in the guild." She said happily. I heard some guild mates laugh. "What's so funny? Did she say something funny?" I asked seriously. "W-well you see we already have our strongest team in the guild and they are really strong so..." A person said. "Well we are going to be stronger!" I said confidently. I walked away not trying to start anything and to caught up with Cam. We will visit Lucy later, maybe she'll be better.

_**All finished! Well I know some of you were waiting for the next chapter. Reviews? Up to you. Well bye bye.**_


End file.
